


Дерек редко ошибался.

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Humor, Incest, M/M, Polyamory
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18090662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: ㅤㅤ— Хочу его, — Кора не сводила глаз с улыбчивого баристы, который ловко вырисовывал забавные рисунки на пенке и обменивался шутливыми репликами с посетителями и своим напарником.ㅤㅤДерек перевел взгляд на этого паренька с всклокоченными волосами, дерганной жестикуляцией и болтливым ртом.





	Дерек редко ошибался.

**Author's Note:**

> Я не указывала в работе степень родства Дерека и Коры, так что можно представить, что они супруги со специфическими наклонностями или типа того :D Написано на день тройничков для группы https://vk.com/your_personal_slash  
> Если вы хотите видеть Стайлза только с Дереком, то лучше пройти мимо :) Хотя тут Кору не особенно и заметно, но она есть :)

ㅤㅤ— Хочу его, — Кора не сводила глаз с улыбчивого баристы, который ловко вырисовывал забавные рисунки на пенке и обменивался шутливыми репликами с посетителями и своим напарником.

ㅤㅤДерек перевел взгляд на этого паренька с всклокоченными волосами, дерганной жестикуляцией и болтливым ртом.

ㅤㅤ— То есть меня тебе мало? — вскинув брови уточнил он.

ㅤㅤКора фыркнула.

ㅤㅤ— Обычно третьего выбираешь ты, и я ничего против не имею. Но в этот раз, Дерек, я хочу его.

ㅤㅤ— Неужели приготовленный им кофе настолько охуенен, что ты мечтаешь, чтобы этот пацан таскал его тебе в постель по утрам?

ㅤㅤКора мечтательно посмотрела на баристу.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз забавный.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз? Звучит, как кличка того недоразумения, которое наша соседка именует собакой и таскает в своем клатче.

ㅤㅤ— Мишка Дер ревнует? Как трогательно, — поддразнила Кора.

ㅤㅤ— Ревность? Скорее он не в моем вкусе, — фыркнул Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Зато я в твоем. Так что вали и без Стайлза не возвращайся.

ㅤㅤКора весело ухмыльнулась, наблюдая как Дерек направился в сторону стойки и отозвал баристу в сторону.

ㅤㅤ— Привет, парень, — произнес он, хмурясь.

ㅤㅤ— Хотите еще чего-нибудь? — улыбнулся ему Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Да, тебя. Подскажешь, как я могу получить этот заказ?

ㅤㅤСтайлз ошарашенно уставился на Дерека, обронив свою челюсть.

ㅤㅤ— Не думаю, что вашей даме понравится подобный выбор. Может, предпочтете кофе?

ㅤㅤ— Она будет в восторге, это ее пожелание.

ㅤㅤСтайлз расплылся в самодовольной улыбке, подмигнув Коре, после чего сочувственно посмотрел на Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— У тебя потому такая кислая мина? Я подумал, что сделал тебе кофе без сахара и по ошибке подлил в него лимонного сока, а ты просто ревнивый кексик.

ㅤㅤ— Я не ревную, детка, просто предпочитаю видеть в своей постели более привлекательных мальчиков.

ㅤㅤСтайлз скрестил руки на груди и внимательным взглядом посмотрел на Дерека.

ㅤㅤ— Стало быть, ты делаешь все, чтобы я отказался от столь заманчивого предложения, да?

ㅤㅤ— Или же я решил сыграть на твоей вредности и заставить тебя захотеть выполнить мой заказ.

ㅤㅤСтайлз прищурился оценивая слова Дерека, после чего расплылся в довольной улыбке.

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, когда вы только вошли, я подумал: вау, это два самых красивых человека, которых я только встречал! И моя бисексуальная натура разрывалась между стройной фигуркой твоей девчонки и этими хмурыми бровками. А тут мне предлагают все и сразу. Акция невиданной щедрости! Я бы в любом случае согласился.

ㅤㅤДерек извлек из внутреннего кармана свою визитку и протянул ее Стайлзу.

ㅤㅤ— Позвони позже, договоримся о времени встречи.

ㅤㅤТот заглянул на строгую карточку.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе бы дизайн повеселее, а то твоя визитка выглядит такой же уныло-серьезной, как и твоя кислая физиономия. Дерек, - имя своего собеседника он прочел на визитке.

ㅤㅤ— Главное, чтобы моя физиономия не была такой кислой, когда я буду тебя натягивать, детка. И учти, мероприятие разовое.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что ты ревнуешь к своей девчонке, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Но что если ты и сам на меня западешь и не захочешь потом отпускать?

ㅤㅤДерек иронично улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Сомневаюсь, что я тебе по зубам, детка. Но ты попробуй, возражать не стану. Главное, не будь назойливым, когда мы тебя вышвырнем с утра.

ㅤㅤ— Ну, вот с утра и посмотрим Дер-Дер, — Стайлз подмигнул ему, пряча визитку в нагрудный карман и посылая Коре многообещающую улыбку.

ㅤㅤОбычно Дерек Хейл не ошибался, но не в этот раз.

ㅤㅤНа утро Стайлз остался, а через некоторое время получил дубликат ключа и перевез к ним в дом все свои вещи.


End file.
